


What if your eyes were fingers? (Gross!)

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Halloween, Jon Cutting off Fingers is also implied, Lonely!Martin, Party Games, Peter's still a piece of shit, WORMS ARE MENTIONED BUT NOT ACTUALLY THERE, halloween party, it's just cooked spaghetti reminding martin of the worms, really the implications of this fic are far worse than the actual text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Just a good ol fashioned work Halloween Party featuring shitty halloween games.There is NO GORE IN THIS, the title is somewhat misleading in that aspect.Set very solidly in Season 4.





	What if your eyes were fingers? (Gross!)

When he was younger, Martin rather enjoyed Halloween. But since he started working at the Magnus Institute, it set him on edge more than anything, the knowledge that what if that child dressed as a creepy ant/dog hybrid really  _ is _ a creepy ant/dog hybrid. And people are wearing masks meant that you never knew who was actually listening, and someone always was.

The Magnus Institute Halloween party was an interesting mixture between a fun workplace party and uncomfortable subtle acknowledgement of the statements that they had been bombarded with over the past month. Peter was trying to make sure everyone was mingling, considering the Archive staff tended to keep to themselves with all that the group of them had seen, but his efforts were halfhearted until the party games came around.

“Alright, everyone, gather round, gather round, we’re doing everyone’s favorite game - What’s in the Bag!” Everyone groaned and grumbled as they moved into some semblance of a circle around where the tables had been arranged. “Come on, Martin, Basira, come on over. Where’d Jon go?”

Martin looked around and Jon was nowhere to be seen. He thought he had remembered Jon muttering something about needing the bathroom and a smoke, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Peter. “I’m not sure, he might not’ve been feeling well?” Martin realized that didn’t make as much sense as he was hoping it would’ve, and the look Peter gave him clearly said _ I don’t have to be the Beholding to know that was bullshit. _

“Well, nevertheless, get over here, you’re going first.” Martin felt everyone else looking at him and wanted nothing more than to run away, a feeling that Peter might’ve been using to test him, but more than anything came from himself. Peter held out a blindfold for Martin to take while he explained what was happening. “I’m sure we all know the rules, but let’s go over them just to be sure. Whoever’s doing it, in this case Martin, puts on a blindfold. They then have three minutes to find and correctly identify each of the different ‘body parts’ that are in each bag. The bags have been ‘hidden,’” he pointed at each of the bags and where they were in the room, “so that it’ll be a bit more of a challenge for the blindfolded person. We’ll give you a few spins as well, just to disorient you as well. Everyone else is encouraged to help the person get to the different bags. Now, Martin, are you ready?” Peter started spinning him before he had a chance to answer. “One, two, three, four, five! You’ve got three minutes!”

With nothing to see and not being able to see everything at any moment, he listened to the shouts of his coworkers, gradually getting more and more energetic as the game went on. “To your right!” “No, too far! Just a touch to the left!” “Go forward!” “Stoop down, it’s about knee height!” “Oh come on, it’s like mid thigh.” “He’s not that short!” He felt around a cabinet for a few moments before locating the bag. He gingerly stuck his hand in and felt around the bag.

If he had been looking at the outside of the bag, he would’ve seen the word “BRAIN” scrawled across the outside of the bag in sharpie in his own handwriting. Instead he felt the slithery, slimy mess that was in the bag and immediately dropped it, taking a few steps back. The incident with the worms had happened long enough ago at this point that it wasn’t a physical feeling he could pull up at random any more, but as soon as he had stuck his hand in the bag he remembered the masses of worms all over, and that bag felt exactly the same. While he couldn’t see it on his face, he could hear the smile in Peter’s voice. “Are you alright, Martin?”

Martin clutched the countertop above where the bag had been hidden. “I don’t know, its….. I don’t….. What is it, intestine? Hair? Brain? Veins?”

There were a couple of uncomfortable murmurs at that last one, wondering why that would even be one of the different bags. “It’s brain, Martin. Good job. Didn’t you write out what’s on the bags? You should be able to figure out what they are, shouldn’t you?”

He didn’t listen to Peter’s antagonizing as he turned to his left. It sounded like there were fewer people shouting at him, although those that were did so with more and more energy. He stopped for a moment, listening. It sounded like with each shout there was one less voice. He turned towards Peter, even though he couldn’t look at him. “Go left.” He wheeled his head around out of instinct. Jon sounded like he was standing inches away from Martin, but when he reached his hand out, felt nothing. He heard a small laugh from Peter and shook his head, trying to listen for his other coworkers.

He heard the crunch of kicking the bag, and crouched down to put his hand in it. At this point he wanted just to get this over with so that he could stop entertaining Peter. He stuck his hand in the bag and again recoiled immediately, although this time less violently. “They’re fingers. Easy.”

The sound of his coworkers muttering came back into focus. “Try again, Martin.” Peter didn’t even seem that entertained. “You’ve got about a minute and a half left.”

“What do you mean try again? Are they toes? The only other thing I can think of would be crossing a line in a workplace, even considering where we work.”

Someone yelled out “It says ‘eyes,’ Martin,” which was promptly followed by the sound of someone hitting them, saying “Way to spoil it, dumbass.”

Martin stood up, looking out at his coworkers despite not being able to see them. “What do you mean it says ‘eyes’? That doesn’t make any sense, these are clearly like hot dogs or something. Like they feel a bit real even for this place, but like. Certainly not eyes.”

He heard footsteps walk towards him as someone reached down to grab the bag. The sound of someone opening the bag and looking in it before dropping it back on the floor was clear. “The bags must’ve gotten mixed up, these are definitely my- I mean, the fingers.” Martin looked at Jon, his furrowed brow visible over the blindfold prompting a quiet “Don’t worry about it” from Jon.

Another set of footsteps walking over. “Well, I guess you’re right. You still only have 45 seconds to finish the game.” Peter walked away, and the voices yelling at him came back. He stood there for at least five more seconds. 

He wasn’t sure if he had misheard something, but he thought Jon had something…. He’d ask Jon later. Maybe after he had some alone time, because with all these people around, he was really starting to feel a bit sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so before you yell at me, I also feel bad about doing this to Martin and this wasn't the intent at all. I didn't want to do this to him. I love Martin okay. I hate Peter Lukas so much. 
> 
> The next one should be much lighter (should) so I apologize and will get that one done as soon as possible. 
> 
> As always, kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoyed (or like, want me to make one where martin's happy or something) (also i really do actually enjoy when people comment the parts that made them upset so feel free to do that)


End file.
